


Shape of You

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Titanfall
Genre: "Human" BT, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character(s), Gay Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Past mechaphilia, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: After grieving the loss of BT for two weeks, Jack is reunited with his friend in an unexpected way and both of them begin to explore feelings left over from their previous adventure.





	1. Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I finished Titanfall 2 yesterday and couldn't help but ship these two hard.   
> There are some excellent fics on here about them and I wanted to give it a go making sure these characters got a happy ending they deserve with each other.   
> Please enjoy.

Blackness stretched out in all directions, every way he chose to glance, every time he attempted to see even the faintest glimmer of light there was none to be found.  
  
Jolting awake, Jack Cooper became aware of the sound of crickets in the distance filling the hills and valleys with a comforting chirping that momentarily eased his troubled mind.  
  
It had been two weeks since the battle of Typhon; two weeks since BT-7274 sacrificed himself to protect Jack (his pilot) and everyone else. His last words "Trust me" still echoed in Jack's ears when he tried to still his thoughts.  
  
He had come to trust the titan more than any human he'd ever encountered before. They traded quips back and forth while on their perilous journey and he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of comfort each time BT spoke, his booming deep voice that resonated within his mind, body and soul.  
  
Sitting up from the grassy field he had fallen asleep in, Jack gazed around at the mountains that jutted upwards as if hoping to someday reach the sky high above. As a boy he would often stare at the twinkling stars, yearning for adventures in space. No one told him those adventures could bring so much pain and loss though.  
  
The militia had discharged him on grounds of no longer being fit to be out in combat. He assured them he could still function just fine, but in the same breath began to feel dizzy and proceeded to almost faint in front of the brass, who after a brief deliberation came to the decision of sending him away to a luxurious retreat high in the mountains of Harmony's Delta quadrant.   
  
They felt that after all he had been through it would do him good to live out there for awhile in solitude, away from the trials and tribulations of battling the IMC and also being around other people's titans. No one had ever seen such a strong lasting grief associated with the loss of one's titan, let alone someone who demanded his neural link be kept active just in case BT was still out there somewhere.  
  
Then, shortly after arriving at the retreat, Jack became aware of a faint buzzing sensation permeating throughout his brainwaves. Terrified and excited he shouted out BT's full name several times, but to no avail. The buzzing ceased and he was once again left alone in the deafening silence.  
  
Today, he had decided to hike further up the mountain, forcing himself to focus solely on the cascading water from the nearby waterfall, the chirruping of birds and the whistle of the wind which made goosebumps appear all over his bare arms.  
  
Whilst walking down the trail he spotted lights on at the spacious retreat, indicating another presence besides his own.  _"An intruder?"_ he thought to himself, but quickly shook away the thought upon remembering that any militia officials had already been granted access into the area, even without his express consent.  
  
Upon entering the large double doors, Jack tensed up. The buzzing had returned, a faint, hazy sound- no, feeling deep inside his brain. Swallowing nervously Jack balled his hands into fists and began to check every room of the retreat, aware that this time the buzzing hadn't stopped.  
  
Gaining confidence he entered the atrium where a massive staircase split left and right to allow access to the upper floors. "All right! You should know I don't like surprises, so wherever you are, whoever you are come out right now!"  
  
Suddenly a loud clanging could be heard behind him. Turning around he observed a nearby grandfather clock chime midnight three times before stopping. Jack walked over and wiped dust off the face of it, clearly seeing his own reflection which looked quite worn down; coarse stubble decorating his jaw, dark bags under his eyes and chapped lips from not drinking anything since before he fell asleep on the mountain path.  
  
But then his gaze snapped to a figure that had appeared behind him on top of the stairs. Cautiously Jack turned to face the figure (a man) who he could see was completely naked except for something small around his neck that glowed faintly.  
  
Jack gritted his teeth and almost snarled at the man in front of him. "I don't know who the hell you are or how you even got in here, but you do not want to test me right now!" The man's eyes seemed to convey a great deal of sadness but also joy at hearing Jack's voice.  
  
As Jack crossed his arms defensively, the man proceeded to walk down the stairs slowly, taking each step carefully as though not to trip. Once up close, merely a few feet from the former pilot, Jack was able to make out more clearly defined features of the strange man's face.  
  
Short dark hair, as black as a raven's feathers, stubble akin to Jack's and full pink lips currently pursed as though deep in thought. But the feature that struck Jack most was his eyes; they seemed to glow with an otherworldly gleam of emerald green and appeared to contain much wisdom.  
  
Blinking several times, Jack narrowed his own eyes suspiciously. "Can you even speak? What's your name?" At this the man smiled wide, affection blazing across his gaze. Then, in a voice that could only belong to one and only one other he said "Hello Jack. It is good to see you again."  
  
The former pilot felt his breath leave him in a huge gust, not prepared for what had just transpired. He suddenly felt extremely light-headed and saw that the marble floor was coming to meet him but felt something stop him before he reached it.  
  
Being turned over gently, Jack stared up into the beautifully glowing eyes directing their own gaze onto him. He tentatively reached his hand up and cupped the other's face, gasping slightly at the warmth radiating from within the skin.   
  
The other man leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, nuzzling Jack's hand with his cheek, eyes closed as though to capture the moment of contact with his sense of touch alone.  
  
Jack felt his eyes widen in disbelief, half of him wanting to slap himself to wake up from what was obviously a cruel dream his subconscious had created for him and the other half not wanting his hand to leave the other's face, worried that losing this moment would make him disappear forever.  
  
"This can't be real." Jack felt his chest beginning to tighten up. "You can't be real." His eyes began to glisten with tears of anguish and joy threatening to fall as one. "I saw you. There was nothing left, there couldn't have been anything after the explosion."  
  
The man's eyes opened and that brilliant emerald gleam returned, lighting up the former pilot's face. He allowed Jack to gingerly be let down onto the floor, kneeling over him protectively. With both hands he cupped His pilot's face, delighting in finally feeling him properly for the first time.  
  
"I am what was once known as BT-7274, Vanguard titan of the militia forces fighting against the IMC for the safety and security of this star system. You are my pilot, Rifleman Jack Cooper."  
  
Jack was astonished. The voice was him, deep and filled with strength. "BT" he said breathlessly. "How did this happen? Are you human now somehow? I don't understand." He felt himself begin to shake slightly, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.  
  
BT looked down at Jack with concern and worry, knowing how much of a toll this must be taking on him mentally. "I can explain later, Jack. For now, I think we need rest."  
  
Picking him up, BT effortlessly strode up the stairs into the master bedroom Jack had made his own upon arriving here. With ease he managed to undress the former pilot down to his black briefs and gently lower him down onto the comfy king-sized bed, careful not to move too fast for fear of making the other panic.  
  
Jack panted quickly, beginning to feel as though a panic attack were about to happen. BT strode around to the opposite side of the bed and crawled beside the other man, whose breathing immediately returned to normal.  
  
"Rest your head on my chest, Jack." The other did so and was stunned by the warmth continuing to emanate from what used to be his titan. He lightly dragged his fingers across BT's chest, smiling slightly at the prickly hairs he found there.  
  
BT leaned down and planted a loving kiss on the top of Jack's head, inhaling the fresh smell that could only be from his pilot and no one else. He gingerly began to stroke each strand of hair he could find affectionately.  
  
"Sleep now, Jack, my pilot. I'm right here and always will be." Jack closed his eyes and bathed in the warm glow from BT. His friend, his love was home and here in his arms like he had never left at all. "Goodnight, BT. We're home."  
  



	2. Observing A Sleeping Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BT watches Jack as he sleeps, wanting to map out everything he had missed for the last fortnight.

_"He grew his hair out."_ BT couldn't help but smile again for approximately the fifth time that evening. His pilot Jack Cooper had his head rested on top of BT's chest, gently snoring which in turn sent pleasant vibrations through the former titan's body.  
  
Despite not wanting to disturb the other man, he knew there would potentially not be another chance to capture such a moment of peace. No guns, no explosions, nothing but the contented silence permeating every fabric of this bubble the two had created for each other.  
  
Slowly, BT eased himself away from the former pilot who stirred briefly before returning to his peaceful slumber. BT acknowledged that the room was warm enough to do what he wanted. After all, Protocol 3 was still in effect. If not through programming but instead deep-seated feelings of affection brought through him by his newly acquired form.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gazed at his hands and watched as the skin stretched each time he flexed his fingers. With his fingers he gently ran them over the individual veins making their way up his wrists, all while wearing an expression of curiosity and intrigue. It was not the first time he had examined himself in this way, but it felt different having Jack just a few centimetres away.  
  
Curiously he reached out and brought Jack's hand into the light, pressing his own up against it, interlocking the fingers so that they fit together like a puzzle. BT made a mental note to do this when Jack woke up to gauge his reaction. Despite having a more human-like form, his yearning for knowledge and understanding had not diminished.  
  
Running his hand up the other's arm, BT sucked in a breath at the beautiful glow of his former pilot laying there without a care in the world. Back on Typhon, he had not ever requested any measure of resting or recuperating in any way. Not even Captain Lastimosa was dedicated enough to stave off sleep in favour of the mission. It was another thing that made Jack glow in BT's perception of him.  
  
Now here in a home of respite, the former titan was able to see his pilot in a new light; draped across a large bed with naught but his underwear covering him. He was almost fully exposed to any kind of dangers, ill-wills of others and would be practically defenceless in the event of a crisis.  _"As it should be."_ BT thought out loud.  
  
It wasn't that he doubted the other man's prowess on the field of battle, but that wasn't his place anymore and BT wished to continue being his protector in everyday life. Not from bullets and cold-hearted mercenaries, but from little simple facets no longer possible to those in the militia.  
  
Preoccupied in thought, BT hadn't heard Jack begin to stir and reach out, feeling for the former titan's warmth that was there moments before. His heart rate began accelerating and he mumbled the other's name still groggy from sleep. BT took his hand and placed a kiss into the palm. "I'm still here Jack. Still real."  
  
The former pilot visibly relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why are you up? It's not morning yet." BT chuckled and smiled fondly. "I'm taking you in again. All of you." Feeling bold he began moving a hand up Jack's right leg, inching along his thigh but going no further.  
  
BT bit his bottom lip (one of many new sensations with adjusting to his body) and awaited a response from the other man. Jack's eyes opened and stared at BT who was silhouetted against the holo-lamp, but he could still make out his striking new features. Without saying anything he licked his lips and nodded.  
  
Wasting no time and without taking his eyes off the former pilot, BT lovingly caressed the firm globed ass of him, delighting in the sudden gasp made by the other who had now begun to writhe slightly, demanding more.  
  
But BT was doing this to remember an element of purity relating to Jack, how beautiful and peaceful he looked here and now. Therefore he went no further, removing his hand and instead moved to hold the other's hand in his.   
  
Jack glanced up at him with an annoyed expression. "You uh, didn't happen to learn about the efforts of teasing when you got this new body, did you?" BT laughed and returned to lying down on the bed with the other man's head on his chest.  
  
"I merely wished to catch you in a moment of peace, Jack. No (as you humans put it) hanky-panky will be had tonight." Jack could only smile and shake his head in response.   
  
As both men settled in for sleep, BT found himself stroking Jack's hair with his fingers. "I like your hair this way. Goodnight, Jack." The former pilot smiled again and placed a brief kiss on the other man's chest. "Goodnight, BT."


End file.
